Laura Carrot
' Laura Carrot '''is a supporting character in VeggieTales. She is the best friend of Baby Lou and Lenny. She first appears in ''"Are You My Neighbor?" ''with her father and her brother, Junior. She then appears in ''"Rack, Shack, and Benny" ''with a much bigger role. She has only appeared with her whole family in ''"The Toy That Saved Christmas" ''with her parents and her brother. Appearance Laura is a small orange carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. Acting *Lottian in ''"The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" '' *Delivery Girl in '' "Rack Shack & Benny" *Herself in'' "The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Herself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space!" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mary in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" '' *Mary in ''"An Easter ''Carol" '' *Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Robin Hood and Laura with Blue Shirt in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" '' *Orphan and Herself in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Herself and Laura with Blue Shirt in "God Made You Special" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" '' *Herself in ''"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Liliana in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woondn't" *Herself in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "God Love Me Very Much" *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Princess Poppyseed in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday on "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Becky, Herself and Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Gretel in "The Little House that Stood" on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" Voice Actors *Kristin Blegen ("Rack, Shack & Benny" - "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie", "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") *Jackie Ritz ("An Easter Carol" - '"Duke and the Great Pie War") *Megan Murphy ("Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" only) *Keri Pisapia ("'Twas the Night Before Easter" onwards) Gallery Laura1.jpg|The Original Laura Oldlaura.jpg Laura2.jpg|The latest version of Laura. Laura.png2.png|Laura (center) as Lottian in Are you My Neighbor? LauraBenny.jpg|Laura in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Laura.png|Laura as Delivery girl in the Delivery truck in Rack, Shack and Benny. LauraToy.jpg|Laura in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" Laura5.png|Laura With Lenny in "Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" imgres.jpg|Laura in "Larry boy and the Rumor Weed" 259896_191055044276569_2644766_n.jpg|Laura in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Laura Babysitter.png|Laura as Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" Winterlaura.png|Laura in "Saint Nicholas: The Story of Joyful Giving", "Twas the Night Before Easter", "The Little Drummer Boy", and "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Princess1.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess3.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna1.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna2.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" VannaGutiar.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna3.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess Poppyseed concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna Banana concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Laura in Lenny and the lost birthday .png|Laura in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday" on "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Larua Penniless.jpg|Laura as Becky in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Goldilocks.jpg|Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Gretel concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Goldilocks concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Laura's family.png|Laura with her family Laura Carrot as Apple Jack.png|link=Laura Carrot Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Carrots Category:Main Characters Category:Veggies Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness